<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden hour by agapejaeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195007">golden hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapejaeyn/pseuds/agapejaeyn'>agapejaeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flashbacks, Grieving Park Sunghoon, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i just wanna hurt you all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapejaeyn/pseuds/agapejaeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— it's 4 pm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sunghoon &amp; Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golden hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 4 pm. Sunghoon is sitting on the green, grassy field. He clutched the flowers that he's holding, feeling the pain again, the pain he felt when he lost the most important person his life.</p><p>"How are you doing, Jaeyun-ah?" </p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon is a very introverted kid. But he met this one boy, his only friend, Shim Jaeyun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were neighbors, so he often sees Jaeyun, or rather Jake, outside, playing with the other kids. He envies Jake for that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their relationship was not very good before they became friends. Jake just wants to make friends with the boy, but the other would just ignore him, push him away, and if he's lucky, the other would talk to him, but not in a very nice way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nevertheless, Jake pursued Sunghoon to be his friend, and the other can't do anything but agree, or Jake will just bug him every single second if he doesn't. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon didn't notice that he and Jake are growing closer. They're butt-to-butt everyday, may it be school, home, wherever they go. You'll see them together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>During middle school, it became their habit to hang out at the park at 4 pm. They would stay there for an hour, to tell what happened on each other's day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>High school came, and Sunghoon developed a small crush on his best friend, which eventually turned in to something more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't know, but whenever he looks at Jake's pretty face, he can feel his heart flutter. His face flushes red and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>College came. The time where Sunghoon got the courage to confess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like you, Jaeyun-ah." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like you too, but I'm not ready yet. Wait for me please? I will not leave you, I promise." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon still feels a little sad, but he's glad that the other gave him assurance. That's enough. At least, he knows that Jake will be his, soon. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon was running to the hallways of the hospital. He doesn't really care if he bumps into someone. The only thing that's in his mind is Jake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jake!" Sunghoon blasts the door open. He saw the boy, he looks so tired. He looks like he just wanted to get out of there. He runs to the other's hospital bed, and hugged the boy really tight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why didn't you tell me?" Sunghoon was near to sobbing. He can't believe that Jake could keep a secret this big to him. He can't understand why. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-i don't want you to worry. I want you to enjoy your life out there, not here, to sacrifice your freedom to take care of me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon was dissappointed and angry at himself. If he'd known sooner, will Jake end up like this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jake..." Tears are now streaming down his cheeks. Jake wiped them away for him. Jake smiled at Sunghoon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would like to see you here by my side and take care, but I would prefer to see you out there and not here." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know that I would willingly take care of you, even if it costs everything I have." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sunghoon-ah." Jake caressed Sunghoon cheeks. He felt warmth and comfort from Jake's touch. He wonders if he still feel that warmth in the future. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, alright? I promise, I'll get out of he-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hospital equipment started to make a sound. He looked at Jake, who has his eyes closed and is not breathing. Hospital staff started rushing in Jake's hospital room. He can't move a muscle. He can't register what's happening. He didn't even realize that he was sobbing hard, and some of the staff are pulling him out of the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Time of death, 4:08 pm." The doctor stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he heard that phrase, he felt himself go down on his knees, and his heart shatter in to pieces.</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>It's 4 pm. Sunghoon is sitting down on the green, grassy field. He places the flowers that he's holding down on the grave that's in front of him. </p><p>He felt tears streaming down his face, which is impossible to not happen when he visits Jake. </p><p>"I'll leave you here now, I thought I can handle the pain now, But turns out I still can't. I'll be back soon, I promise." </p><p>He wipes his tears off, and smiled. </p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>